


Height Differences are Annoying; Birdflash

by AshesScar29



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesScar29/pseuds/AshesScar29
Summary: Dick finally gets fed up with being shorter than Wally, and he finally does something about it. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, it was not my intent.





	Height Differences are Annoying; Birdflash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you know the drill know if you’ve read my other stories but this time it’s birdflash. I’m going to be challenging myself to write a 500 word story. Whew, that was hard. But anyways, MY FIRST CRACK FIC YAY! Sorry, I’m really excited about this. So please enjoy, review, and comment!
> 
> If you are coming to read this just to hate on it for some reason, please push the back button. I will not take kindly to it, after all, I took the time to write this.
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own Young Justice.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Language, if you look into it really hard you might notice things...
> 
> Restrictions: ONLY 500 WORDS NO MORE!!!

Dick’s P.O.V

 

I wandered around the tower lazily until I decided that I wanted to watch some T.V but I stopped short  **(hehe)** when I noticed that the remote was resting peacefully on top of the bookcase. It just so happened to be a very tall bookshelf. 

Frowning, I headed to get a stepladder when I realized that Wally was leaning against the side of the bookshelf, looking innocently at me as if completely unaware of my dilemma. At least, that’s what he wants me to think. I know that he was the one who put it up there. I’m not stupid enough to actually think that any of the others would put it there. 

I stormed up to Wally, staring at him.

“Wallace,” I lowered my voice slightly. “Do you by chance, happen to know where the T.V remote may be?” 

“Ohhhh. Using the full name now. And yes, I do. It happens to be in my possession. So, you’re going to have to come and get it.” he taunted.

“Wallllllly…”I whined. He tutted is tongue at me.

“You know that that’s no way to get what you want.”

Let’s just say that I never got the remote back, and Wally had a triumphant grin on his face for the rest of the day. But that’s not all, there were many other occasions where my height was mocked but those times don’t have to be said. 

I’ve been fed up with him berating me with my height for a while now, so now it’s time I get him back.

The cave was completely dark and no sound was being made except for… Wally’s snores. Wally usually slept soundly, so I had a good chance. My first plan was to put his hand in a bowl of water to make him pee himself but I figured what good would it do? No, I found something much better. 

*********TIME SKIP**************

 

Keeping the water from sloshing out of the bucket could be seen as a challenge, but with a ladder in the other hand, it proved to be much more difficult than it should have been. When I got to his door I punched in the code and it started to squeak. ‘Please don’t wake up.’ I thought desperately. He didn’t.

Carefully, I set the ladder down and strode over to where he was sleeping. I set the water bucket down on the nightstand. “Oh boy,” I muttered. Picking up the water on the ladder from the nightstand was going to be really hard because; A: this ladder was as tall as me, and B: the bucket was filled to the brim and I didn’t want to spill any, but nevertheless I accomplished it. 

SPLASH

The sound of water hitting Wally’s face was the best sound I’ve ever heard. 

He sat up quickly, searching his surroundings before his eyes landed on me.

“D-d-dick.” he sputtered. Water dripping down his stunned face. 

“WHO’S THE SHORT ONE NOW FUCKER!!!”


End file.
